With increasing popularity of consumer electronic products such as smartphones, Personal Digital Assistant (PDA) and the like, incorporated with usage in various occasions such as work and exercises, many different types of microphone devices have been developed and marketed. For instance, to facilitate listening during vehicle driving or riding ear-hook microphones have been invented. The ear-hook microphones mostly receives sound by the capacitance sound receiving manner which treat air as medium to receive sound generated from a sound source. However, due to the noises of environment also can be received by the microphone through the air, the quality of sound received is not desirable, and noises are easily generated to impair the sound clarity.
To resolve the aforesaid problem, Taiwan Patent No. 458479 discloses a throat cavity sound-controlled piezoelectric microphone for mobile phones. It comprises a piezoelectric microphone, a metal elastic neck bracket and an earphone. The piezoelectric microphone is installed on one end of the metal elastic neck bracket and connected with the earphone through a transmission line. The piezoelectric microphone and earphone can be stretched outwards through a connection line to a desired length. The metal elastic neck bracket can be nipped on a user's neck to make the piezoelectric microphone be attached to the Adam's apple of the speaker to detect skin vibration caused by throat cavity resonance when the speaker is talking, and convert to electric signals through a piezoelectric fashion to block the ambient noises.
However, the aforesaid throat cavity sound-controlled piezoelectric microphone for mobile phones adopts a design with line connection. During carrying or use it is constrained by the length of the connection line and must be used at a short distance. Moreover, the connection line is easily entangled so that an extra line winding means is needed for retraction and storage the connection line to reduce the length thereof while in use, and also requires a greater care during stretching to avoid entangling. All this creates a lot of troubles for users.
In short, the conventional techniques still have a lot of drawbacks in terms of design and use. Adopted wireless transmission in the design of throat vibration microphone is a commendable approach to improve the usability and convenience and the focus of this invention.